Pardonne moi de ne pas savoir t'aimer
by Am'die-Black
Summary: OS - Dans les familles de Sang pur, la vie n'est pas facile. Lorsqu'on choisit d'être un traître, on vit avec la haine de sa famille. Lorsqu'on choisit d'être le fils parfait, on fait avec celle de son frère...


A l'extérieur, sur la petite place, des enfants et des adolescents jouaient, ils riaient aux éclats tout en se lançant des boules de neige. Certains se plaquaient contre le sol glacial et s'aspergeaient de poudre de blancheur éclatante. Le ciel était clair, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur la vitre sale du 12 Square Grimmaurd. A travers l'une d'elles, les yeux aciers de Regulus Black fixaient les jeunes avec envie. Il observait ce qu'aurait du être sa vie. Il n'avait jamais profité pleinement de son enfance. Sa famille n'était pas du genre à aller se mélanger aux moldus pour jouer avec de la neige. Ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui s'amusaient, simplement. Le jeune garçon se surprit à s'en vouloir. Pourquoi donc regardait-il à travers cette fenêtre ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à envier ceux qu'il était censé haïr au plus profond de son être ? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, un craquement sonore retentit. Leur elfe de maison, Kreattur, s'avança doucement vers Regulus. Il s'inclina très bas, son nez à la limite de toucher le sol en parquet.

- Bonjour maître Regulus. Je viens nettoyer votre chambre.

Le jeune Black passa un doigt sur la vitre, récoltant pas mal de poussière.

- Bonjour Kreattur. Tu as bien raison. Depuis que je passe la plupart du temps à Poudlard, c'est vraiment sale.

- Kreattur ne devrait peut-être pas vous le dire, monsieur Regulus, mais votre frère est sortit... Avec eux. Souffla l'elfe en désignant les moldus à travers la fenêtre.

Sur ces mots, Regulus quitta sa chambre d'un pas pressé et descendit. Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Sirius hilare et trempé. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

- Je peux savoir ou tu étais ?

- Tu es mon père ? Non ! Alors évite les interrogatoires, merci.

Sirius avait soudain perdu son air joyeux, ses yeux semblaient avoir laissé derrière la porte leur éclat de malice, leur vie. Il passa à côté de son petit frère sans même lui accorder une infime importance. Regulus soupira.

- Ça fait combien de fois ? Que tu sors alors qu'il te l'as interdit ? Qu'ils te l'ont interdit ?

- Sont-ils présents pour le voir ? Non.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me parler autrement, non ? Je ne sais pas, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre qu'un petit emmerdeur qui t'énerve à longueur de temps...

Son grand frère le regarda intensément, glacial.

- Tu n'es personne, Regulus.

Alors que le plus jeune s'efforçait de ne rien montrer, de garder lui aussi son air impassible et froid, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Vêtue d'une robe noire assortie à ses yeux, l'apparence hautaine et insensible, Walburga Black posa sur ses fils un regard passablement énervé. Ce dernier croisa celui de l'aîné.

- Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Dehors ? Avec les déchets? Cracha t-elle.

- Vous me regardez si peu habituellement mère que vous avez du confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre... Répliqua Sirius.

Tout le corps de Regulus se crispa à l'entente de sa réponse. Pourquoi devait-il constamment répondre ? Il savait parfaitement que c'était ça qui le condamnait. Leur mère se dressa de toute sa hauteur, s'avançant d'un pas lent mais menaçant. Sirius ne recula pas, d'ailleurs il ne baissa même pas les yeux. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas de ceux qui s'abaissaient. Et pourtant, il était humain, il craignait la colère de ses parents autant que les autres enfants. Voire plus. La main de Walburga claqua sa joue avec force. Beaucoup de force. Comme si elle attendait ça depuis des mois, que ça l'avait démangé depuis longtemps. Son fils aîné se massa doucement la joue tout en la regardant avec une haine infinie, proche de l'envie de meurtre. Une seconde gifle, aussi puissante, l'atteignit.

- Va dans ta chambre. Je discuterais de tout ça avec ton père. Tu ne redescendras que lorsque Kreattur viendra te chercher.

Sirius ne se fit pas prier. Elle pensait certainement le punir, mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'il était bien mieux seul dans sa chambre. Il préférait la solitude à leur présence. Et de loin. Parvenu dans sa chambre, il sortit ses magazines moldus et s'allongea sur le lit, il observait les motos avec un grand sourire. C'était son rêve d'en avoir une un jour. Il vivait dans l'espoir de détaler d'ici sur l'une d'entre elles, salissant sa famille de fumée noire, les dérangeant avec les pétarades, riant aux éclats pour les achever. C'était un magnifique tableau. Là, perdu dans sa lecture et ses rêves d'oubli, il ne vit pas le temps passer, il ne sentit pas la faim s'insinuer au creux de son estomac, il se contrefichait de tout. Le lendemain, il repartait à Poudlard. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures à tenir. Et comme toujours, il y parviendrait. Ici, il était contraint de s'oublier un peu lui-même, de se perdre dans ses espoirs en attendant que les beaux jours reviennent. Ce matin, comme il s'était bien trop égaré à son goût, il avait profité de l'absence de ses parents pour se joindre aux moldus, s'amuser un peu. Ça lui manquait. Les gifles de sa mère n'étaient qu'un détail. Il ne s'aperçut de son erreur que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée grincer, le soir. Là, c'était dangereux. La voix de son père le réveilla automatiquement et ses rêves semblèrent s'envoler d'un seul coup.

[…]

- Bonsoir père. Accueillit chaleureusement Regulus.

- Bonsoir Regulus. Répondit Orion Black en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main.

A cet instant, Walburga appela Kreattur silencieusement, lui intimant d'un simple regard d'aller chercher son fils aîné. Pendant ce temps, le père de famille sourit à son plus jeune fils.

- Je t'en prie, Regulus, assieds toi. Raconte moi ta journée.

Alors que le jeune garçon ouvrait la bouche, un bruit sourd retentit. L'aîné des fils descendait les marches, provoquant un grand brouahaha.

- T'es complètement stupide toi mon pauvre ! Personne ne t'as demandé de l'être déjà que tu es moch...

Sirius s'arrêta net dans sa phrase. Il avait croisé les yeux de son paternel. Ce dernier ne le lâcha pas.

- Y a t-il une raison particulière au fait que tu étais dans ta chambre au lieu de m'accueillir au salon comme tu devrais le faire ?

Son fils se gratta le côté de la tête, mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, Orion se leva, posant son verre sur la table basse.

- J'en étais sur... Qu'a t-il fait ? Demanda t-il, à l'attention de sa femme.

- Il s'est donné le droit de sortir.

- Encore ? Siffla Orion.

- Et de s'amuser dans la neige... Avec des moldus.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Un instant durant lequel, incapable de s'en empêcher, Sirius regarda son frère d'un air implorant. C'était une habitude, il savait pourtant parfaitement que Regulus n'intervenait jamais, qu'il le regardait mourir sans culpabilité. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Orion s'avança doucement vers son fils, faisant craquer sa nuque, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Tu as donc vraiment cru, dans ton petit cerveau, que tu pouvais me désobéir ? Interrogea son père.

- Non. Attendez... C'est juste que...

- Tu oses encore tenter de te justifier ? Siffla Orion en le saisissant par le col.

Sirius, après que son père l'eut plaqué contre le mur, ne put affronter plus longtemps son regard si sévère, colérique, furieux. Et, avant qu'il ne finisse évanoui sous les coups et les sortilèges, ses yeux aciers s'accrochèrent à ceux, identiques, de son petit frère. Finalement, peut-être aurait-il du lui ressembler. Finalement, peut-être qu'être un lâche était plus simple.

[…]

- Sirius ! Tu pourrais au moins me regarder ! Ça te tuerais ? S'énerva Regulus.

Ils avançaient tous deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le grand n'accordant aucune importance au plus jeune. Cependant, il s'arrêta net à cette phrase. Ses amis l'attendaient un peu plus loin, sauf James, qui, lui, avait décidé de rester prêt au cas ou. Sirius braqua son regard glacial sur lui. Regulus détourna aussitôt les yeux malgré lui.

- Tu vois Reg, inutile que je te regarde, tu ne supportes pas de voir le miroir de ta lâcheté. Dégage d'ici avant que je te démonte.

- Tu vas me frapper ? Ricana son petit frère.

- J'en meurs d'envie. Répondit Sirius en s'approchant davantage encore.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. James les regardait avec peine. Qu'est ce qui pouvait amener deux frères à se détester ainsi ?

- Je voulais juste... Je...

Regulus avait du mal à contenir sa tristesse. Plus le temps passait, plus il mourrait à petit feu de toute cette haine. Mais à qui aurait-il pu parler ? Personne. Simplement.

- Accouche, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mes journées.

- Je... Père m'a écrit.

- Oh, il sait écrire ? Ricana Sirius, empli de haine.

- Sirius, je suis sérieux. Souffla son petit frère.

- Moi aussi.

…

- Il... Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes conneries, tes retenues, tes observations, tout ça, ça va mal finir, Sirius.

L'aîné s'approcha plus encore de son petit frère, sans le lâcher du regard.

- Dans quel monde vis-tu Regulus ? Ici bas, ça fini toujours mal. On voit que tu ne connais rien à la dureté de la vie.

- Et c'est ça que tu me reproches ? S'écria Regulus, n'y tenant plus. C'est pour ça que tu es aussi odieux avec moi ? Tu me rends coupable de tout ce qui t'arrive ?

- Non. Tu me fais juste pitié.

- Espèce de... Cracha le plus jeune en se jetant sur lui.

Il était incapable de s'en empêcher, il le frappa, de toutes ses forces. Cependant, son grand frère était plus habile, plus fort. Il échangea les positions et se défoula sur lui comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. James eut du mal à le détacher. Remus et Peter durent venir à sa rescousse. Sirius hurla même sur eux avant de s'éloigner, abandonnant son petit frère là, en mauvais état, comme s'il se contrefichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

[…]

- Regulus ? Tu devrais manger...

- Lâche moi, Rogue. J'ai pas besoin de toi.

- On a tous besoin de quelqu'un, Black.

- Mais tu n'es pas ce quelqu'un.

Regulus abandonna le seul ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu et il s'aventura dans le parc, seul. La nuit tombait tout doucement, il faisait sombre mais pas tout à fait noir. Il entendit alors comme des sanglots étouffés. Il se tourna et aperçut une forme contre l'un des murs du château. Mal, triste, il s'approcha et s'assied à ses côtés.

- Dégage. Laisse moi. Siffla la voix de son grand frère.

Le cœur de Regulus se serra de plus belle. Il ne bougea pas.

- Pourquoi tu me hais autant, Sirius ?

- Parce que tu ne sers à rien, tu es comme eux. Tu n'es qu'un vil et lâche serpent qui se nourrit du malheur des autres.

- Tu sais, Sirius, tu critiques nos parents, mais avec moi tu ne te comporte pas mieux.

- Si tu es venu pour me comparer à eux, tu peux dégager.

- En fait, non. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici. Je voulais juste...

- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu voulais.

- Oublie. Souffla Regulus en se levant et en s'éloignant.

Il se rendit dans la forêt interdite tandis que, de loin, son grand frère le regardait partir. Il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres et espérait au fond de lui que quelque chose mette fin à sa douleur, qu'un animal le tue, l'achève, le brise. Définitivement. Alors, il entendit un horrible hurlement. Mais pas un hurlement humain. Celui d'un loup garou qui semblait tout aussi brisé que lui. Pourquoi donc un loup garou serait triste ? Par amour ? Par l'absence d'une personne qu'il chérissait ? Regulus l'ignorait totalement. Et c'est grâce à ce hurlement que Sirius sortit de sa léthargie. La pleine lune. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et se mit à courir comme jamais de sa vie il ne l'avait encore fait. Dans sa course, il se transforma en un gros chien noir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la forêt, son petit frère faisait face au loup garou. Il ne semblait pas vouloir reculer. Il ne semblait tout simplement pas vouloir lui échapper. Mais pourquoi voudrait-on mourir entre les griffes d'un loup ? Ce dernier était repoussé par un cerf qui peinait à le maintenir seul. Seulement, au lieu de l'aider, le chien noir saisit entre ses crocs la manche du garçon et le fit tomber directement sur son dos, se mettant à courir à toute allure tandis que Regulus se cramponnait. Il ne sut pas pour quelle raison, mais il se sentit bien sur le chien, il le serra fort, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas. Le loup garou poussa un nouveau hurlement lorsque le chien s'éloigna, il repoussa violemment le cerf et lui courut après. Sirius avait déposé son frère, il fit face au loup et, durant des heures et des heures, s'acharna à le repousser avec son ami le cerf. Pendant ce temps, un petit rat était venu se blottir contre l'épaule de Regulus. Au petit matin, le loup garou hurlait de souffrance, se transformant de nouveau en humain, petit à petit. Ils s'étaient rendus dans une petite cabane, en passant sous le saule cogneur. Ils avaient bien essayé de faire fuir l'intrus, mais malgré les morsures du chien, rien n'y avait fait. Regulus avait compris qu'il devait rester. Lui même ignorait pourquoi. Et lorsqu'il eut Remus Lupin devant les yeux, il comprit surtout qu'il allait se ramasser une très belle allumée. Ce qui ne tarda pas à venir lorsque le chien et le cerf devinrent respectivement Sirius et James. Le premier s'approcha de lui et, incapable de se contenir, le gifla avec force. Remus esquissa un pas mais le jeune Potter le retint, lui assurant d'un regard qu'il avalait mieux laisser faire. Regulus avait posé sa main sur sa propre joue, il recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas. Les yeux de son frère lançaient des éclairs.

- Tu es si...stupide que ça ?

- Arrête de toujours me rabaisser... Implora Regulus dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Oh, excuse moi d'être tout à fait normal avec toi. Répliqua Sirius. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude toi...

- Tu n'es pas « normal », Sirius. Tu fais tout pour me briser.

Sirius ricana alors, à bout de nerfs. Il posa une main sur son propre torse.

- Moi ? Je fais tout pour te briser ? C'est la meilleure des blagues que j'ai jamais entendue !

Des larmes emplirent les yeux de son petit frère. Il était incapable de s'en empêcher, il n'y arrivait plus. Son regard ne lâchait pas celui de Sirius.

- Pourquoi tu m'a sauvé ? Vu que ça semble te chagriner autant de me voir vivant ?

- Tu crois que... Tu...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'aîné des Black avait totalement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Il ne savait plus quoi dire tellement les yeux embués de son petit frère lui faisaient mal. Pourquoi pensait-il qu'il regrettait de l'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il s'était inquiété ? Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas. Sirius secoua négativement la tête. Il voulait parler. Mais que pouvait-il dire ?

- Tu penses que je te déteste ?

James et Peter, discrètement, aidèrent Remus et sortirent de la cabane hurlante, emmenant leur ami à l'infirmerie. Regulus détourna la tête.

- Tu me détestes. Souffla t-il.

- C'est faux. Murmura Sirius. Complètement faux.

- Tu le dis toi-même, Sirius. Tu ne fais que me comparer à eux, constamment. Tu crois que je suis le même. Tu penses que je serais capable de te aire du mal, tu t'enfonces dans tes suggestions et tu oublies de voir que j'essaie, à ma façon, de t'aider...

- De m'aider ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Je suis incapable de leur faire face, Sirius. Je suis incapable de leur répondre ou de me mettre en travers de leur chemin. Mais ça n'empêche pas que moi, je t'aime. Je m'inquiète pour toi, je voudrais tout savoir de toi, être là pour t'écouter mais tu le refuse. Tu refuse ma présence et tu es odieux. Tu me fais ce que père fait avec toi...

Sirius détourna les yeux pour la première fois. Il esquissa un pas pour sortir mais son petit frère le retint. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Regulus pleurait toujours.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ? Malgré le fait d'être un trouillard ?

- Cela ne sert à rien que je discute.

- Si ! Ça servira à ce que la prochaine fois que je voudrais me tuer, j'éviterais que tu sois dans les parages...

Les yeux aciers de Sirius se remplirent à leur tour de larmes. Il caressa la joue de son petit frère.

- Pourquoi vouloir te tuer, Reg ? Tu n'écoute donc pas nos parents ? Je ne mérite aucune attention, aucune importance... J'ai essayé d'être un bon grand frère puis je me suis laissé porté par ma haine envers eux, haine que j'ai déversé sur toi. Et pourtant, Regulus, j'ai essayé de t'aimer, d'être là. Des tentatives qui étaient dès le début vouées à l'échec. Pardonne moi, Reg. Pardonne moi de ne pas savoir t'aimer. Pardonne moi d'être trop rancunier. Pardonne moi d'être trop impulsif.

Regulus s'accrocha au cou de son grand frère, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il le serrait fort, comme s'il était sa bouteille d'oxygène. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmure :

- Je peux t'y aider, Sirius. Mais je t'en prie, ne me laisse plus seul, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai tellement besoin de toi...

Sirius, étonné au départ, finit par resserrer leur étreinte. Il embrassa avec douceur la joue de son petit frère.

- Je t'aime, Reg, crois moi. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer...

Un vrai sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du plus jeune des Black. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment, seules, profitant l'un de l'autre, parce qu'il savait parfaitement qu'en public, ils n'auraient pas ce droit, cette chance. Ils prouvaient ainsi que malgré les interdictions, les ordres, l'amour lui, persistait toujours.


End file.
